Reunion Of Two Hearts
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: The Saddle Club's adventures continue for the next generation years after K.C. Lenoir-Hanson's thirteenth birthday, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Birthday Party And A Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant.**

 **Author's note: This story is a third season timeline of Scottsman's A Royal Visit and A Royal Visit 2: A New Beginning and will continue as a next generation story.**

 **A Birthday Party And A Letter**

 **It was May 15th, Kristi Cavanaugh, Lisa Atwood, and Stevie Lake were all going to the mansion where Carole lived with her adopted sister, K.C.**

 **Today was K.C.'s thirteenth birthday and the Saddle Club couldn't wait to get the party started.**

 **"We've got to catch up," Lisa told Pegasus. "we can do it!"**

 **Lisa then cantered to catch up with the rest of her friends in the Saddle Club.**

 **"Wow, Lisa," Stevie exclaimed. "you and Pegasus are getting faster every day!"**

 **"Thanks." Lisa replied.**

 **All during K.C.'s birthday party, fun was being had.**

 **Renee even handed Lisa a letter.**

 **"Lisa, I know this is K.C's special day," Renee said. "but this letter was delivered to my house by accident."**

 **"Lisa got a letter," K.C. said excitedly. "who is it from?"**

 **Lisa tore open the letter, "It's from Melanie and Jess!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Well, don't leave the rest of us in suspense, Lisa," Carole said. "what does Melanie say in her letter?"**

 **Lisa cleared her throst and prepared to read the letter.**

 **Lisa:** _ **Dear K**_ **.** _ **C**_ **,** _ **Kristi**_ **,** _ **Stevie**_ **,** _ **Lisa**_ **,** _ **and Carole**_ **,**

 _ **Jess and I have picked up our grades here at Wentworth Academy and we have some good news**_ **.**

 _ **We are returning home to Willow Creek by train**_ **!**

 _ **See you soon**_ **,**

 _ **Melanie**_ **.**

 **"So, Jess and Melanie are finally coming home," K.C. and Carole said to Lisa. "how enlightening!"**

 **"Yes, it is enlightening," Lisa agreed. "isn't it?"**

 **A few years later, Brian DiAngelo Mucahy Junior and his best friend, a girl named Katie Cavanaugh O'Malley were riding in the ring with the new Saddle Club, Demi Biggins Atherton, Anastasia Lenoir-Hanson O'Malley, Carole married Red's cousin, Liam, Anastasia's cousin, Christina Lenoir-Hanson Richards, and Sara Jane Lake Marsten during their riding lesson at Pine Hollow.**

 **When suddenly, Brian's twin sister, Vera came up to Maxine Hale Regnery who they all called Maxi.**

 **"Hello, Maxi," Vera said rudely. "it is time for my** _ **private**_ **lesson, Samson and I are ready to go!"**


	2. A Gypsy's Daughter Part 1

**A Gypsy's Daughter Part 1**

 **"So sorry, Vera," Maxine said. "but your lesson is going to have to wait."**

 **"Honestly, Vera," Brian said. "you are as spoiled as Mom was at our age before she fell in love with Dad!"**

 **That night was a calm one in Willow Creek except for a few people hammering posters for a circus that was coming to town.**

 **The next day, Melanie Atwood and her husband, David McEntire saw one of the posters.**

 **"Well! I'll be!" Melanie exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, Melanie?" David asked.**

 **"The circus that Lisa and Rafael own is coming here to Willow Creek!" Melanie answered David, touching her huge tummy, she was expecting her first child any day now.**

 **"And, I'm sure that their daughter, Risa is excited about being an older cousin!" David agreed.**

 **"A** _ **middle cousin**_ **actually, Peter is married and has his daughter, Jane." Melanie corrected.**

 **"So I see." David said.**

 **"And, it'll also be wonderful to see Jess and Shane again, they already have their two-year-old quadruplets, Molly, Holly, Adam, and Gideon who are still too young to be doing circus tricks." Melanie added.**

 **With the circus carivan, Rafael was driving with Lisa at his side.**

 **"We are finally stopping in your hometown, Lisa Darling, are you excited?" Rafael asked.**

 **"Oh, yes," Lisa agreed with Rafael. "it will be so wonderful to see K.C, Kristi, Stevie, and Carole again!"**

 **Jess entered the area where Lisa and Rafael were.**

 **"Well, I finished dressing Gideon for the day." Jess said.**

 **"Excellent, Jess, because we are almost there!" Lisa exclaimed.**

 **Back at Pine Hollow, Sara found Maxine in the barn.**

 **"Hey, Maxi," Sara called. "Brian, Katie, and I are going on a trail ride, would that be okay with you?"**

 **"It's fine by me," Maxine said to Sara. "as long as you three don't go too far, and, don't go riding in Dead Man's Canyon, they're dynamiting that area."**

 **"Okay." Sara said.**

 **While out on their ride, Ruby, Garnet's offspring got spooked by a snake and ran with Brian on her back.**

 **"Brian!" Katie called out in terror.**

 **"Steady, Ruby, whoa." Brian said calmly.**

 **But Ruby was too spooked to calm down.**

 **Suddenly, Risa and her wild stallion, Spirit, Diablo's offspring came by to help.**

 **"Whoa! It's okay, Girl, you're okay." Risa said to Ruby.**

 **Ruby slowly began to calm down.**


	3. A Gypsy's Daughter Part 2

**A Gypsy's Daughter Part 2**

 **"Brian! Brian! Are you all right?" Katie asked, her tone was worried.**

 **"I'm fine, Katie," Brian said gently. "thanks to..."**

 **"My name is Risa... Risa Atwood, my father took my mother's surname when they got married and this is Spirit." Risa explained.**

 **"How... unique, by the way, I'm Katie Cavanaugh O'Malley, and the boy you saved, his name is Brian DiAngelo Mucahy Junior." Katie said to Risa.**

 **"Just call me Brian." Brian said to Risa.**

 **"Don't tell me, let me guess," Risa said to Brian and Katie. "the two of you are boyfriend and girlfriend, am I right?"**

 **"What! No," Brian exclaimed. "gross!"**

 **"You got it all wrong! Brian and I grew up together! Since I'm an only child," Katie said. "Brian is like my brother."**

 **"Oh, so you grew up together! I get it now!" Risa exclaimed.**

 **"That's right." Katie said to Risa.**

 **"Is your mother Lisa Atwood," Brian asked Risa. "and is your father Rafael?"**

 **"The very same, here are tickets for tonight's show!" Risa exclaimed, giving one ticket to Katie and the other ticket to Brian.**

 **"Thank you so much!" Katie and Brian exclaimed.**

 **"And, thanks for the save." Brian said to Risa.**

 **"Anytime," Risa said. "Spirit and I have to head home now."**

 **"See you at the show!" Katie called to Risa.**

 **"See you at the show." Brian sighed a far off sigh.**

 **Sara galloped up to Brian and Katie on Beauty's back.**

 **"Earth to Brian?" Sara laughed.**

 **Brian came out of his thoughts, "Huh? What?" he asked.**

 **"You've been spaced out for a while now," Sara said to Brian. "it's time for us to be heading back to Pine Hollow."**

 **"Great, Sara," Brian said. "and on the way, I can tell you about... her."**

 **"Her? You met a** _ **girl**_ **, Brian?" Sara asked in amazement.**

 **Katie, Brian, and Sara got their horses walking.**

 **"Yes, I did." Brian answered Sara with a sigh.**

 **"Well, what's her name?" Sara pressed on.**

 **"Sara! I think I should tell you that Brian doesn't like to discuss matters of the heart!" Katie scolded sharply.**

 **"Her name is Risa Atwood," Brian sighed. "she is the daughter of the circus's owners, Lisa and Rafael Atwood."**

 **"Well, from the sound of things," Sara said as they reached Pine Hollow's gate. "she has stolen your heart!"**

 **Vera heard them as she cleaned her riding boots.**

 **"If that girl is the daughter of a gypsy, then stealing is a way of life for them!" Vera commented rudely.**

 **"What? Not true! Risa would never steal** _ **anything**_ **!" Brian shot back at Vera.**

 **"That's right," Katie agreed. "your brother just fell for Risa because she saved his life! Not to mention the life of Ruby, Maxi's school horse!"**

 **"You** _ **fell**_ **for a** _ **gypsy**_ **!" Vera yelled at Brian angrily.**

 **"Hey, Vera! Just because you are six minutes older than me," Brian shot angrily. "does not mean that you have the right to run my life!"**


	4. A Gypsy's Daughter Part 3

**A Gypsy's Daughter Part 3**

 **"Actually, it does." Vera said to Brian.**

 **"Yeah, well," Brian said to his twin. "Katie and I will be going to the circus tonight anyway!"**

 **In the big top tent that same afternoon, Jess Cooper and her husband, Shane Wilson saw Risa on Spirit's back practicing her routine for the show that evening.**

 **"Wow! You are getting better every single day!" Shane told Risa who finished her bareback cartwheel on Spirit's back.**

 **"Thank you, I need to be ready in time for tonight." Risa said to Shane.**

 **"It's okay that you want to be ready for tonight's show, but don't hurt yourself preparing." Jess advised Risa.**

 **"Okay, Ms. Cooper." Risa sighed.**

 **"Come, Jess, we should follow Ri's example and practice for tonight's show too." David said.**

 **"Good call, David." Jess said.**

 **David and Jess went to the costume tent to change out of their usual attire and into their trapeze artist costumes.**

 **At the Cavanaugh O'Malley residence that evening, Kristi entered Katie's bedroon wearing a sky blue short sleeved shirt with a pair of coral pink shorts and sky blue flip flop sandals.**

 **"Katie," Kristi called. "Dad and I are ready to go pick up Brian and Cousin Anastasia so we can all go to the circus!"**

 **"Stacey's coming! Yes!" Katie exclaimed.**

 **"Along with her first cousin," Kristi commented. "Christina."**

 **"Well, I'm glad Vera isn't coming," Katie said. "she doesn't trust circus folk."**

 **"I know the feeling I'm afraid." Kristi told her only child.**

 **Katie looked at her mother with uncertainty.**

 **"What are you saying?" Katie asked Kristi.**

 **"When I was around your age, Rafael and his mother came to Willow Creek," Kristi revealed to Katie. "and I didn't trust them either."**

 **"Now I see what you are getting at." Katie said to Kristi.**

 **Redford O'Malley came into his daughter's bedroom.**

 **"Are my two favorite ladies ready to pick up their friends so we can attend the circus?" Red asked.**

 **"Yes, Red," Kristi said. "I'm ready."**

 **"Me too, Dad." Katie said.**

 **Over at the DiAngelo Mucahy residence, Brian Mucahy Senior who everyone called Scooter saw his son looking for his shoes.**

 **"I heard a girl saved your life today." Scooter said to his son.**

 **"Yes she did," Brian told his father. "and I would like to see her circus troupe perform tonight!"**

 **"Well, you're in luck," Scooter told his son. "I'm heading to the circus grounds myself."**

 **"Yes! I will get to see Risa in action," Brian exclaimed. "I'll go get ready!"**

 **Brian raced to his bedroom to get ready to go to the circus as Scooter turned to his daughter.**

 **"What about you, Vera?" Scooter asked.**


	5. Blow At The Big Top

**Blow At The Big Top**

 **"What? Are you crazy, Dad? I wouldn't be caught dead at the circus!" Vera exclaimed.**

 **Brian Junior came downstairs, ready to go to the circus.**

 **"I am ready to go." Brian said to Scooter.**

 **"Okay," Scooter said to his son. "let's go."**

 **Over at the circus grounds, Lisa came into the big top tent.**

 **"Rafael Darling, our lion tamer, Gwendolyn Garcia has come down with the flu, so she can't perform tonight." Lisa said.**

 **"Now this is just terrific," Rafael said sarcastically. "what are we going to do now, Lisa?"**

 **"Jess," Lisa requested. "I would like a word with you in Rafael's and my office."**

 **Once in Lisa's and Rafael's office, Jess noticed that Lisa looked a bit troubled.**

 **"What's the matter," Jess asked Lisa. "did I do something wrong?"**

 **"Not at all, Jess, Gwendolyn is just sick with the flu and she can't perform tonight." Lisa laughed.**

 **"So you want me to take her place," Jess said to Lisa. "say no more!"**

 **Jess left to go to the costume to change from her trapeze artist costume to her lion tamer's costume.**

 **Once at the circus grounds, everyone who had come to watch the show had gotten out of their vehicles.**

 **Melanie and David met up with Kristi, Red, and the other adults with their children.**

 **Melanie then saw her longtime friend, Ashley Taylor Montegue with her husband, Sam, and their two-year-old son, Joseph.**

 **"Hey, Ashley!" Melanie called out, she was a little bit breathless.**


	6. Chaos At The Circus

**Chaos At The Circus**

 **"Melanie! It's so good to see you again," Ashley exclaimed. "how have you been?"**

 **"I've been better," Melanie said to Ashley with a sigh. "carrying this baby around in my tummy is wearing me out!"**

 **"You should be at home resting then." Sam advised Melanie.**

 **"Oh horse feathers," Melanie said to Sam. "I'll be fine!"**

 **Lisa came out of the costume tent in a women's trapeeze artist costume.**

 **"Hi, Melanie! And how's my little niece doing?" Lisa asked, looking at her younger sister's tummy.**

 **"How do you know it'll be a girl, it may be a boy," David said to Lisa. "maybe even two."**

 **"Don't you dare even joke about that, David!" Melanie scolded.**

 **Suddenly, it was time for everyone to take their seats as the show began.**

 **Rafael, the circus's ringmaster came out into the center ring of the big top.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! The Atwood Circus is proud to present its very first act, Greg the Great," Rafael exclaimed. "our Hercules among strong men!"**

 **Greg Turner came out to the center ring to perform, he was hired on after the previous strong man retired.**

 **During Greg's act, Melanie began to feel some sharp pain.**

 **"Oh!" Melanie screamed.**

 **"Melanie!" Rafael and Lisa exclaimed.**

 **"Aunt Melanie!" Risa called.**

 **"Melanie Darling," David asked. "what's wrong?"**

 **"The baby is coming, David," Melanie gasped. "I repeat, the baby is coming!"**

 **"Quick, Shane," Jess called out. "get the doctor!"**

 **"I'll get Doctor K.C. Lenoir-Hanson right now!" Shane called back to Jess.**

 **"Hurry!" Melanie called, gasping for breath.**

 **Shane went to his car to fetch K.C. who was now a doctor at the local Willow Creek hospital.**

 **"Oh! This hurts so bad!" Melanie screamed out in pain.**

 **"Don't worry, Melanie," Rafael said gently. "Shane will return shortly with Doctor Richards."**

 **Risa put a pillow underneath her aunt's head as Brian Junior walked up to her.**

 **"Long time no see, Risa." Brian Junior said.**

 **"Now is not the time for flirting, Brian," Risa said firmly. "Aunt Melanie needs help."**

 **"What's the matter with her?" Brian Junior asked Risa.**

 **"She's about to go into labor!" Risa told Brian Junior.**

 **Now Brian Junior understood.**

 **"Oh, I get it now." Brian Junior said to Risa.**


	7. Dana And Mathew Arrive

**Dana And Mathew Arrive**

 **"Oh! This hurts! Get this baby out of me!" Melanie screamed.**

 **"Don't worry, Mel," Jess said gently. "Shane will return with Doctor Richards soon."**

 **"I hope so." Melanie screamed.**

 **Shane arrived at the hospital just in time to catch K.C. on her way out the front door.**

 **"Doctor Lenior-Hanson! Doctor Lenior-Hanson," Shane exclaimed. "you are needed at the circus! Melanie's baby is coming!"**

 **"Melanie's baby is coming? Now? She wasn't due until next week!" K.C. exclaimed, she and her team getting into the ambulance and following Shane back to the circus grounds.**

 **Back in the big top, David knelt down next to Melanie.**

 **"Start your breathing, Melanie, in and out, in and out!" David said.**

 **Melanie began her breathing as Shane made it into the big top tent with K.C. and her medical team behind him.**

 **"I know your troupe is in the middle of a show, Lisa," K.C. said. "but do you have any place private for us to take Melanie so we may be able to make this delivery?"**

 **"Melanie may use Jess's and my trailer, Doctor Richards." Shane offered.**

 **"Thank you." K.C. said.**

 **A few hours later, Melanie came back into the big top tent with her newborn baby twins, Dana Matilda and Mathew Jonathan McEntire.**

 **Just before her act, Risa got to meet her new baby cousins for the very first time.**

 **While she held her new cousins, Brian Junior came up to Risa.**

 **"I can't wait to see your act, Risa." Brian Junior said shyly.**

 **"My act is in a few minutes." Risa said to Brian Junior.**

 **"Would you like to go to JB's with me after the show? I have something to tell you." Brian Junior told Risa.**

 **Risa turned to Rafael, "May I go with Brian to JB's after the show, Dad?" she asked.**

 **"It's a school night, Ri," Rafael said, calling Risa by her nickname. "you need to go to bed early because you have your lessons in the morning."**

 **"Thanks, Dad!" Risa exclaimed.**

 **Risa then went to the costume tent to pick out a costume for her act.**

 **"Whatever Risa will be wearing," Katie said to Brian Junior. "I am sure she'll be comfortable in it."**

 **"I'm sure she'll be wonderful no matter what she's wearing, Katie." Brian Junior said.**

 **Risa trotted into the big top wearing an icicle blue leotard with a coral skirt over it and dainty white slip on shoes on Spirit's bare back.**


	8. Rendezvous At JB's

**Rendezvous At JB's**

 **Risa began her act by standing up on Spirit's back on one leg.**

 **"Wow," Anastasia exclaimed. "she's amazing!"**

 **"Yeah, she's great." Brian sighed.**

 **For her second trick, Risa did a handstand on Spirit's back.**

 **For her third trick and grand finale, Risa backflipped and landed on her feet on Spirit's back.**

 **The crowd applauded for Risa.**

 **After Risa's act, Jess was in her lion tamer costume doing the lion tamer's act.**

 **Since Shane and Jess couldn't do their trapeze act yet, he decided to do his solo human cannonball act.**

 **After the show ended, Scooter drove Brian all the way to JB's Coffee Shop.**

 **At the coffee shop, Ashley Becker who everyone called Chewie due to his sweet tooth was at the booth where Risa was sitting.**

 **"What can I get for you, Newbie?" Chewie asked Risa, he hadn't seen her before.**

 **"I don't know yet, could you give me a minute," Risa said to Chewie. "I'm just waiting for my friend, Brian DiAngelo Mucahy Junior."**

 **"Scooter's son?" Chewie asked Risa.**

 **"That's right." Risa answered Chewie.**

 **"Who are you exactly? I'm Ashley Becker, but everyone calls me Chewie." Chewie introduced.**

 **"My name is Risa Atwood." Risa introduced.**

 **At that moment, Brian showed up and spotted Risa.**

 **"Hey! Risa!" Brian called.**

 **"Brian! Over here!" Risa called back.**

 **Brian sat at the booth on the opposite side of Risa.**

 **"So, " Chewie asked. "what can I get for you?"**

 **"Well," Brian said. "I would like to order a piece of cherry pie with some chocolate ice cream on the side and a banana smoothie!"**

 **"That sounds delicious," Risa agreed. "I would like to order the same except with apple pie and vanilla ice cream!"**

 **"I'll be right back with your orders." Chewie said.**

 **Chewie then left Risa and Brian alone to chat.**

 **"What's up, Brian?" Risa asked.**

 **"What do you mean, Risa?" Brian answered.**

 **"I mean, why did you ask me to meet you here at JB's?" Risa asked Brian curiously.**


	9. Confusion For Risa

**Confusion For Risa**

 **"I wanted to say that I want to be more than just friends with you." Brian said to Risa.**

 **Now Risa was speechless.**

 **Chewie returned with the pies, ice creams, and smoothies.**

 **"Here are your orders." Chewie said, setting the plates, forks, and glasses full of banana smoothie on the table.**

 **"No time to talk now." Risa said to Brian.**

 **"That's right, let's dig in!" Brian agreed.**

 **When she was home in her bedroom in the trailer she shared with her parents, Risa was confused by Brian's words from JB's.**

 **"I wanted to say that I want to be more than just friends with you." Brian had said to Risa.**

 **Risa's heart was tied in knots and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach as she began to sing.**

 **Risa:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **Cause up**_ **'** _ **til now**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve walked the line**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong**_ **,** _ **what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **Am I crazy**_ **;**

 _ **Maybe**_ **;**

 _ **We could happen**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Will you still be with me**_ **;**

 _ **When the magic**_ **'** _ **s all run out**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **Lisa heard Risa's song from the bedroom that she and Rafael shared.**

 **Lisa came into Risa's bedroom.**

 **"Whatever is the matter, Ri?" Lisa asked.**

 **"Oh, Mom, Brian asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend at JB's tonight! I don't know what I should do!" Risa answered in a panic.**

 **"Try to get some sleep," Lisa told Risa. "after all, you do have your correspondence lessons tomorrow."**

 **"All right, Mom." Risa yawned.**

 **Risa then fell asleep in her bed.**

 **The next day after school and after Risa finished her home schooling, all the children met at Pine Hollow where Jeanne Hale Regnery who everyone called Minnie was introducing a new student.**

 **"Everyone, this is Norville Cowlin," Jeanne said. "I would like all of you to make him feel welcome."**

 **"Yes, Minnie." everyone said.**

 **After Jeanne left the lounge to prepare for the day's riding lesson, things went from sweet to sour between Norville and Risa.**

 **"Hey! I know you," Norville shot at Risa. "you're the daughter of that horse thief that got my grandfather sent off to jail!"**

 **"My dad and Grandma Carmina will never forgive your father for stealing all of their life savings and dumping it into the river!" Risa shot back at Norville.**

 **Things got even worse because that was when Vera joined in.**

 **"It's always the same thing with you circus people," Vera agreed with Norville. "once a thief always a thief!"**

 **Demi and Katie couldn't keep quiet any longer.**

 **"Now wait just a minute," Demi shouted. "the two of you are not being fair to Risa!"**

 **"That's right, she and her circus family didn't steal anything," Katie added. "they are not thieves!"**

 **"A likely story." Vera said.**

 **"It's true, Vera," Brian protested. "I even asked Risa to meet me at JB's last night after her show!"**

 **"You did** _ **what**_ **?" Vera asked Brian angrily.**

 **"I asked Risa to meet me at JB's last night after her show." Brian said to Vera again.**

 **"YOU'RE A TRAITOR, BRIAN! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE DIANGELO MUCAHY FAMILY NAME!" Vera said furiously.**

 **Vera ran out of the lounge in a huff.**

 **A few minutes later by the river, Brian and Katie heard guitar music coming from under a tree.**

 **"What do you suppose that could be?" Brian asked Katie.**

 **"I have no clue, Brian," Katie answered. "but let's go check it out anyway."**


	10. Rendezvous With Risa

**Rendezvous With Risa**

 **Katie dismounted Comanche, the father of Beauty and helped Brian dismount Ruby.**

 **Then, Katie and Brian looked under the tree to see Risa with her guitar in her hands.**

 **Risa stopped playing and looked up, there was an embarrassed expression on her face.**

 **"Wow, Risa!" Katie exclaimed.**

 **"Where did you learn to play guitar like** _ **that**_ **?" Brian asked Risa.**

 **"Should I stop?" Risa asked Brian and Katie.**

 **"No, don't stop," Katie protested. "please continue playing, Risa."**

 **"Agreed," Brian said. "you are really good!"**

 **Risa picked up her guitar pick, "I will continue to play, how can I deny my fans?" she laughed with delight.**

 **Risa continued playing the song she was playing when she had been caught off guard by Katie and Brian.**

 **When the song ended, Brian and Katie applauded.**

 **"Where did you learn how to play the guitar like that, Risa?" Brian asked.**

 **"My dad taught me, not only is he a great ringmaster... but he is an** _ **excellent**_ **guitarist." Risa answered Brian.**

 **"Do you think Mister Atwood could teach me how to play the guitar too?" Katie asked Risa.**

 **"I'll ask him," Risa replied to Katie. "he and Mom are at Pine Hollow right now trading with the Regnery family."**

 **"Race you girls there!" Brian called out, mounting Ruby.**

 **"You're on!" Katie called back, mounting Comanche.**

 **As she was climbing onto Spirit's back after strapping her guitar case to her shoulder, Risa began to have a memory.**

 **Within her memory, Risa was home in her bedroom in the trailer she shared with her parents, she was confused by Brian's words from JB's.**

 **"I wanted to say that I want to be more than just friends with you." Brian had said to Risa.**

 **Risa's heart was tied in knots and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach as she began to sing.**

 **Risa:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **Cause up**_ **'** _ **til now**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve walked the line**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong**_ **,** _ **what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **Am I crazy**_ **;**

 _ **Maybe**_ **;**

 _ **We could happen**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Will you still be with me**_ **;**

 _ **When the magic**_ **'** _ **s all run out**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **Lisa heard Risa's song from the bedroom that she and Rafael shared.**

 **Lisa came into Risa's bedroom.**

 **"Whatever is the matter, Ri?" Lisa asked.**

 **"Oh, Mom, Brian asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend at JB's tonight! I don't know what I should do!" Risa answered in a panic.**

 **"Try to get some sleep," Lisa told Risa. "after all, you do have your correspondence lessons tomorrow."**

 **"All right, Mom." Risa yawned.**

 **Risa then fell asleep in her bed.**

 **Risa then came out of her memory.**

 **"Is anything the matter, Risa?" Katie asked.**

 **"Brian asked me at JB's last night if I wanted to be more than just friends with him," Risa answered Katie. "and my answer is yes!"**


	11. Brian's Excitement

**Brian's Excitement**

 **"What did you say, Risa?" Brian asked.**

 **"I said that I would love to be your girlfriend!" Risa answered Brian.**

 **"Yes! Yes! And yes again!" Brian exclaimed.**

 **When the children reached Pine Hollow, Lisa and Rafael were continuing their trade.**

 **"Lisa and I will trade you," Rafael told Maxine and Jeanne. "one jar of our best homemade raspberry preserves for for one tin of your grandmother's famous chocolate fudge truffles."**

 **"You've got yourself a deal!" Maxine said to Rafael, handing him a closed up tightly yellow tin.**

 **"What next?" Jeanne asked Lisa and Rafael.**

 **"This hand knitted afghan that I made last winter," Lisa said to Jeanne. "for a container of cashews."**

 **"Done." Jeanne said to Lisa.**

 **At that moment, Risa walked into the lounge.**

 **"Mom, Dad," Risa called. "I'm riding over to Grandma Eleanor's house!"**

 **"Don't stay too long!" Rafael called.**

 **"That's right," Lisa agreed. "we do have a show to put on tonight."**

 **"That is the whole reason why I'm going over there," Risa explained to her mom and dad. "to invite Grandma Eleanor to the show."**

 **"Very well," Lisa permitted. "you may invite her, Risa."**

 **"Yes!" Risa exclaimed.**

 **Risa then mounted Spirit's back.**

 **Over at Eleanor Atwood's residence, the same house where Lisa and Melanie grew up, Eleanor was doing a little bit of cleaning.**

 **When she heard a knock on her front door.**

 **"Hmmm," Eleanor asked. "now, who can that be?"**

 **Eleanor opened the front door.**

 **Risa was standing in the opened doorway.**

 **"Hi, Grandma Eleanor." Risa said.**

 **"Risa! It is so good to see you! Come in," Eleanor said. "how are your mother and father?"**

 **"They're fine," Risa answered Eleanor. "oh! Speaking of which, here's a ticket to tonight's show!"**

 **Risa handed the ticket off to her grandmother.**

 **"I will be there tonight," Eleanor told Risa. "with bells on!"**


	12. Brian And The Romani Princess

**Brian And The Romani Princess**

 **"Excellent! Thank you, Grandma Eleanor!" Risa exclaimed.**

 **Risa then galloped off on Spirit's back, returning to her home at the circus grounds.**

 **When she got home, Risa went into the costume tent to quickly change into a costume for the show that night.**

 **The big top tent was packed that night.**

 **Even the entire DiAngelo Mucahy family was present, including Vera.**

 **And Eleanor was there too, just as she had promised Risa she would be.**

 **This evening, Risa trotted into the big top wearing a plum purple leotard with a pair of black pants over it and her usual dainty white slip on shoes on Spirit's bare back.**

 **"This is so juvenile." Vera sighed.**

 **"Risa is amazing!" Brian exclaimed.**

 **Risa's first trick on Spirit's back this time was a handstand, she was just in the middle of it, when Brian saw her left arm slip.**

 **"Something is wrong! Risa!" Brian shouted.**

 **Risa was then thrown from Spirit's bare back.**

 **"Ri!" Rafael called out.**

 **"Risa! Are you okay, Dear?" Lisa asked in a worried voice.**

 **There was no answer from Risa.**

 **"No! Risa!" Brian called out, running into the center ring.**

 **"Risa! Risa!" Rafael shouted.**

 **"This is serious, Darling," Lisa said to Rafael. "we need to take Ri to the hospital!"**

 **"You're right, Lisa," Rafael said. "there is no way we can continue our show without our daughter, she's our star attraction."**

 **Stevie Lake and her husband, Phil Marsten came up to Rafael and Lisa.**

 **"Don't worry, Rafael." Stevie said gently.**

 **"If Risa is anything like Lisa," Phil added. "she will never give up without a fight."**

 **Rafael looked at Risa, she looked so helpless.**

 **"I hope you're right, Phil." Rafael sighed.**

 **Veronica quickly looked at K.C.**

 **"K.C," Veronica said. "I would like to request that a private room be set up for Risa Atwood, since she is my Junior's girlfriend."**

 **"Are you sure?" K.C. asked Veronica.**

 **"Of course I'm sure, K.C," Veronica answered. "Risa Atwood needs the best care money can buy."**

 **"Right away, Veronica." K.C. said.**

 **Risa was rushed to the emergency room.**

 **The doctors in the emergency room did everything they could to try to save Risa's life.**

 **Risa was moved to her private room for recovery.**

 **The next generation Saddle Club and the previous generation Saddle Club all gathered in Risa's recovery room.**

 **"Well," Anastasia asked the other Saddle Club members of the next generation. "what do you guys think?"**

 **"What do we think about what exactly, Stacey?" Christina asked.**

 **"What do you guys think of making Risa a permanent member of the Saddle Club?" Anastasia asked.**

 **"Wonderful!" Sara exclaimed.**

 **"I would have to agree!" Demi exclaimed.**

 **Only Christina was unsure of the idea.**

 **"I have a question." Christina said.**


	13. Risa In A Coma

**Risa In A Coma**

 **"What is it, Christina?" Sara asked.**

 **"Does this mean that we'll have to let my second-cousin, Katie as well as Brian in?" Christina asked Sara.**

 **"Risa and Katie... sure," Sara answered Christina. "whereas Brian... I'm not so sure."**

 **Brian walked over to Risa's bedside.**

 **"What's wrong with me?" Brian asked.**

 **"Nothing's wrong with you, Brian," Sara said. "we've just... never allowed boys into the Saddle Club before."**

 **"Could you make and exception and accept Brian as a member, please?" Katie asked the members of the Saddle Club.**

 **"Okay, sure, why not?" Christina said to Katie.**

 **"Yes! Katie," Brian exclaimed. "you and I are** _ **both**_ **members of the Saddle Club now!"**

 **"And,** _ **you**_ **are the** _ **first**_ **and** _ **only**_ **male member of the Saddle Club, Brian!" Katie agreed.**

 **Carole took a look at Risa laying on her hospital bed motionless.**

 **"This reminds me of the first time Lisa ended up in a coma." Carole observed.**

 **"Me too!" Stevie exclaimed.**

 **"I remember Lisa being in a coma in Stoneybrook, however, I don't remember her in a coma here in Willow Creek," Rafael observed. "when did this happen?"**

 **"That is because my concussion happened long before Stevie, Carole, and I even met you, Darling." Lisa told Rafael.**

 **"So I see." Rafael said.**

 **"Risa..." Brian began.**

 **"Brian, will you be all right?" Katie asked.**

 **Brian had a faroff and distant look on his face as he had begun to sing to Risa.**

 **Brian:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **Cause up**_ **'** _ **til now**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve walked the line**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong**_ **,** _ **what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **Am I crazy**_ **;**

 _ **Maybe**_ **;**

 _ **We could happen**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Will you still be with me**_ **;**

 _ **When the magic**_ **'** _ **s all run out**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **Risa dodn't respond.**

 **"Why does Brian care so much about** _ **her**_ **anyway?" a voice asked.**

 **Everyone turned to see Vera standing in the doorway.**

 **"Vera! Junior loves Risa just as much as I love your father!" Veronica scolded.**

 **"Love over gold, Vera," Scooter agreed. "love over gold!"**

 **"Yes, Dad." Vera sighed.**

 **K.C. came into Risa's room.**

 **"Okay, everybody," K.C. said sternly. "visiting hours are over... Risa needs her rest."**

 **Everyone left the private room.**

 **At the DiAngelo Mucahy residence that night, Brian was dressing in his pajamas as Risa entered his mind.**


	14. News Of A Competition

**News Of A Competition**

 **"I hope Risa will be okay." Brian sighed.**

 **The next day at Fenton Hall, Brian was on his way to math class.**

 **When he heard a girl's voice calling his name.**

 **"Brian," the voice called out. "Brian."**

 **"Risa?" Brian asked.**

 **"Brian," the voice called out again. "Brian."**

 **Brian then turned around.**

 **"Hmmm, that's weird," Brian said. "there's no one behind me, Risa's still in her coma."**

 **At Pine Hollow after school that afternoon, Jeanne, the youngest daughter of Max and Deborah had an announcement to make.**

 **"Everyone," Jeanne announced. "I have an announcement to make."**

 **"This should be good." Vera scoffed.**

 **"Pine Hollow will be hosting its first ever competition!" Jeanne announced.**

 **Everyone gasped out of delight.**

 **"What kind of competion," Vera asked. "a dressage competion?"**

 **"A jump off?" Sara asked.**

 **"No," Jeanne answered Sara and Vera. "our first competion will be an o-mok-see with thirteen events!"**

 **"An o-mok-see, how did you come up with that?" Katie asked Jeanne.**

 **"I got the idea," Jeanne answered Katie. "from Risa and her circus family."**

 **"I knew it," Katie said with delight. "I knew Risa was a good person!"**

 **"That's what I keep telling everyone," Brian said in protest. "Risa is not a thief."**

 **"We believe you, Brian." Jeanne said gently.**

 **"Most of you believe me anyway." Brian sighed.**

 **"I know** _ **I**_ **believe you," Katie said to Brian. "just forget about Norville and Vera."**

 **Brian turned to Katie, "Thank you." he said gently.**

 **"You're most welcome, Brian." Katie said.**

 **"I don't know about you, Katie," Brian said. "but I could use a soda, do you want to join me?"**

 **"No thanks, Brian," Katie said. "I think I'll take Comanche to his favorite place in Willow Creek."**

 **"Suit yourself." Brian said to Katie.**

 **Katie went into the tack room to fetch Comanche's tack, while Brian went into the lounge for his soda.**

 **After tacking up Comanche, Katie went into the lounge long enough to fill her canteen with water for her ride.**


	15. Katie's Run Around

**Katie's Run Around**

 **While on the valley trail, Comanche could sense that something was on Katie's mind.**

 **"Would you like to take me into town to buy get well presents for Risa?" Katie asked Comanche.**

 **Comanche neighed in agreement.**

 **At the Cavanaugh O'Malley residence that afternoon, Kristi came up to Katie's opened bedroom door.**

 **"Brian and your other friends in the Saddle Club are here, Katie." Kristi said.**

 **"Send them up, Mom," Katie said. "they can each pick from the things I bought in town for Risa today and wrap their own get well present!"**

 **"Excellent idea," Kristi said to Katie. "because Sargent Murray Richards will be giving all of you a ride to the hospital in his van, you can all take your gifts together."**

 **Katie looked at Kristi, "You mean to tell me that you and Dad aren't coming with us, Mom?" she asked.**

 **"Dad and I have to go to a Parents' Teachers' Association meeting." Kristi told Katie.**

 **"** _ **Another**_ **P.T.A. meeting?" Katie asked Kristi, she was disappointed.**

 **"Yes," Kristi said to Katie. "and we have to get going or else we'll be late."**

 **At the hospital, everyone had given Risa their gifts except for Brian that is.**

 **Brian's gift for Risa was a song.**

 **Brian:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **I know it**_ **'** _ **s time to say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **So hard to let go**_ **...**


	16. Risa Awakens From Her Coma

**Risa Awakens From Her Coma**

 **One of Brian's teardrops landed on Risa's right eyelid.**

 **Risa then opened her brown eyes and began to sing back to Brian.**

 **Risa:** _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **Now, Brian was delighted.**

 **"Risa! You are out of your coma!" Brian exclaimed, hugging Risa.**

 **"Yes, and thank you for saving** _ **my**_ **life this time." Risa said to Brian.**

 **"You're most welcome, Risa." Brian said.**

 **At that moment, K.C. arrived in Risa's room.**

 **"I have some good news, Risa," K.C. said. "you will be discharged tomorrow."**

 **"Does that mean I'll be able to perform my tricks again?" Risa asked K.C.**

 **"That is entirely up to you." K.C. said to Risa.**

 **"Yes! Oh thank you," Risa exclaimed. "thank you, Doctor Lenoir-Hanson!"**

 **"By the way, Risa, welcome to the Saddle Club!" Christina exclaimed.**

 **"Thank you, Christina!" Risa exclaimed.**

 **The next day in the big top tent, Risa was practicing some new tricks on Spirit's back, when Scooter entered followed by Brian Junior.**

 **"Good morning, Risa, I'm glad to hear that you are back on your feet." Scooter said.**

 **"It is good to be back on my feet, Mister Mucahy." Risa said to Scooter.**

 **"Now now, none of this 'Mister Mucahy' stuff," Scooter said to Risa. "it's Scooter to you."**

 **"Scooter," Risa said. "I like it!"**

 **Lisa came into the big top in a cream long sleeved blouse, pine green pants, white socks, and brown penny loafers.**

 **"Change your clothes, Ri," Lisa said firmly. "there is to be no show tonight."**

 **"Yes, Mom." Risa said.**

 **Risa went into the costume tent to change out of the baby pink leotard, black pants, and baby pink soft shoes she was wearing.**

 **"No show," Brian asked Lisa. "but... but why not?"**


	17. Supper At Melanie's

**Supper At Melanie's**

 **Risa came back from the costume tent wearing her father's old brown leather jacket that Carmina had tailored in order for it to fit Risa since Rafael had outgrown it, a pair of faded blue jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, and a pair of white socks with black on white slip on sneakers.**

 **"I'm ready to go with you and the Cooper Wilson family to Aunt Melanie's for dinner tonight!" Risa said to Lisa.**

 **"You're going to visit your aunt, Risa? I am so relieved!" Brian exclaimed.**

 **"What makes you say that?" Risa asked Brian, she was curious.**

 **"I thought you were leaving Willow Creek." Brian said to Risa.**

 **"Eventually our troupe** _ **will**_ **leave Willow Creek, Brian, though right now, we're going to spend some time with Grandma Eleanor and Aunt Melanie and Uncle David at their house, Grandma Eleanor will be joining us there." Risa said.**

 **"I get it now," Brian said to Risa. "well, have fun at your aunt's."**

 **"I will." Risa said to Brian.**

 **A few hours later at Melanie and David's, Melanie was cooking the pork roast, mashed potatoes, and spinach while David was changing Mathew's diaper.**

 **When all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.**

 **"Melanie," David called, putting a clean diaper on Mathew. "can you please get the door?"**

 **"Why can't you answer it?" Melanie asked David.**

 **"Because, I'm getting ready to diaper Dana." David answered.**

 **"Okay," Melanie sighed. "I'll go answer the door."**

 **Melanie went to the front door and opened it.**

 **"Hi, Melanie!" Jess said.**

 **"Jess! Long time no see!" Melanie exclaimed.**

 **Supper began and everyone had a good time together as family and friends.**


	18. Risa Encourages Brian

**Risa Encourages Brian**

 **The next day at Pine Hollow was the day of the o-mok-see competition.**

 **the first event in the competition was the bootlace, and everyone had done really well.**

 **"Splendid job there, Brian," Maxine exclaimed. "that is a new record!"**

 **"Heh, thanks, Maxi." Brian said shyly.**

 **"You did an excellent job, Brian." Katie said.**

 **"Look who's talking, Katie," Brian laughed. "you bested me!"**

 **"Okay, Risa," Maxine said. "you're up!"**

 **"You got it, Maxi." Risa said.**

 **Risa then rode around the barrels on Spirit's back.**

 **"Our next event is the steeplechase, let's go!" Maxi exclaimed.**

 **The steeple chase was not really Brian's best event.**

 **"I'm not good at the steeplechase, Risa," Brian said, nearly panicking. "what should I do?"**

 **"Just trust in Ruby, Brian," Risa advised. "she knows what she's doing."**


	19. The Steeplechase

**The Steeplechase**

 **"Thanks, Risa." Brian said.**

 **"Okay, Tina," Maxine said to Christina. "you're up first!"**

 **"I won't let you down." Christina told Maxine.**

 **Christina went ahead with the steeplechase.**

 **One by one everyone did the steeplechase.**

 **At last, it was Brian's turn.**

 **"Okay, Ruby my sweet girl," Brian said. "we can do this! Are you with me?"**

 **Ruby neighed in agreement.**

 **Brian just then lost the steeplechase event.**

 **"And the winners of the steeplechase event are," Maxi said. "Vera and Norville!"**

 **"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Vera cheered.**

 **"In your face, Risa! In your face, Brian!" Norville agreed.**

 **"What sore winners!" Christina exclaimed.**

 **"I know." Sara commented.**

 **"What are we going to do with them?" Katie sighed.**

 **"I don't know." Anastasia sighed.**

 **"Don't worry, Brian," Risa said. "we'll get back in this in the next event."**

 **"Do you really think so, Risa?" Brian asked.**

 **"Of course I do," Risa told Brian. "just trust Ruby the way I trust Spirit."**

 **"Thanks, Risa," Brian said. "I needed that."**

 **Risa just blushed scarlet, "You are most indeed welcome." she said to Brian, sighing a dreamy sounding sigh.**

 **"You are most indeed welcome." someone mocked Risa, imitating her dreamy sounding sigh.**

 **Brian and Risa turned to see Vera staring back at them.**

 **"Why don't you get off Risa's case, Vera?" Brian asked.**

 **"Why don't you get off Risa's case, Vera?" Norville imitated Brian.**

 **"Oh, oh, I'm really scared now, Brian," Vera said sarcastically. "not!"**


	20. The Winners Of The Competition

**The Winners Of The Competition**

 **At the end of the competition, Maxine tallied up the scores.**

 **"And the winners of our o-mok-see competition are," Jeanne announced. "Risa Atwood and Brian DiAngelo Mucahy Junior!"**

 **Everyone except for Vera started to applaud for Risa and Brian.**

 **"Well done, Brian," a boy named Jason Maddux exclaimed. "brilliant job, Evie!"**

 **Risa and Brian looked at Jason.**

 **"Who's Evie?" Risa asked Jason, she was surprised.**

 **"So, your name is** _ **not**_ **Evie Atwood?" Jason asked Risa.**

 **"No," Risa said to Jason. "and I can't say I know her."**

 **While Risa and Jason talked on, a thought came to Norville's mind.**

 _ **I know just how to get even with Risa**_ **. Norville thought.**

 **Meanwhile in Sweet Water Virginia, a girl with long straight waist length black hair saw a poster with a picture of a girl with long black curly hair wearing a circus costume standing on horseback.**

 **When the girl went into her house, her mother could see that she was excited about something.**

 **"Mom! Mom!" the girl exclaimed.**

 **"Calm down, Susannah," the girl's mother, a nurse named Linda Harris said. "take a few deep breaths!"**

 **Susannah took a deep breath.**

 **"There's a circus in Willow Creek, and its star performer looks just like me... only with curly hair instead of straight," Susannah exclaimed. "do you think we can go?"**

 **"I don't see why not." Linda said.**

 **"All right!" Susannah exclaimed.**

 **"But if we are going all the way to Willow Creek," Linda said to Susannah. "then you had better get ready."**

 **"I'll get ready right now!" Susannah exclaimed.**

 **As Susannah raced to her bedroom to get ready, a thought came to Linda's mind.**

 _ **So it begins**_ **. Linda thought.**


	21. Two Sisters Meet

**Two Sisters Meet**

 **Susannah raced down the stairs with her two toned bright pink and purple sneakers on her feet.**

 **"I'm ready to go to the sensational circus that has hit Willow Creek!" Susannah exclaimed.**

 **"Did you pack a set of jammies and a change of day clothes?" Linda asked Susannah.**

 **"Yes I did," Susannah answered Linda. "they're in my suitcase."**

 **"Good job," Linda said to Susannah. "because we will be spending the night in Willow Creek."**

 **Back at the circus grounds in Willow Creek, Risa came home from Pine Hollow.**

 **"Mom, Dad," Risa said. "I need to talk to you."**

 **"Not right now, Risa Honey." Lisa said.**

 **"That's right," Rafael added. "there's a huge crowd coming in for the show tonight and you need to practice."**

 **"Okay." Risa sighed, she felt as if she needed a break from her circus duties.**

 **A few hours later at the show, Susannah looked out at the performers and spotted Risa.**

 **"Mom! That's her! That's the girl from the circus poster I found in town today! The one who looks like me!" Susannah exclaimed.**

 **That made Risa lose her balance and get thrown off of Spirit's back.**

 **"Ri! Ri! Are you okay?" Rafael asked in a worried tone of voice.**

 **Risa recovered quickly.**

 **"I'm okay, Dad, I just lost my focus." Risa said.**

 **"Oh no! I need to apologize to her!" Susannah exclaimed, running out into the center ring.**

 **"Susannah! Wait!" Linda called.**

 **When he saw Susannah helping Risa to her feet, Rafael recognized her.**

 **"Evie? Is that really you?" Rafael asked Susannah.**

 **"Okay? Who are you and why are you calling me 'Evie'?" Susannah asked Rafael in a confused manner.**

 **"You are the youngest of our twin daughters, Evangeline Alana Atwood, we call you Evie for short," Rafael said. "I am your real father, Rafael, and this is your real mother, Lisa, and your older twin sister, Risa Athena Atwood."**

 **Lisa and Risa stepped forward, "Evie... after all this time... you're alive, we thought you were killed in the fire at the first Willow Creek General Hospital!" she exclaimed, hugging her long lost daughter.**


	22. Room For A Ballet Act

**Room For A Ballet Act**

 **"All this time... I had an identical twin sister... and I never knew it." Susannah now known as Evie said.**

 **"All this time... I had an identical twin sister... and I never knew it." Risa said.**

 **Linda came over to Evie and the rest of the Atwood family.**

 **"Now you know the truth, I was the one who rescued you from that fire all those long years ago." Linda said to Evie.**

 **"Does that mean... you'll have to give me up?" Evie asked Linda in a worried tone of voice.**

 **"Now that you have found your birth family," Linda said to Evie. "it is now time for me to give you up."**

 **"I love you...** _ **Linda**_ **... I know I can't call you '** _ **Mom**_ **' anymore." Evie said.**

 **"And I love you, Susannah, or should I say...** _ **Evie**_ **." Linda said gently.**

 **"So, Miss Harris, what is Evie good at?" Risa asked.**

 **"Well, she** _ **is**_ **good at ballet," Linda answered Risa. "why on earth would you ask such a question?"**

 **"How perfect!" Rafael exclaimed.**

 **"What's perfect, Dear?" Lisa asked Rafael.**

 **"Don't you see it, Lisa?" Rafael answered.**

 **"See what?" Lisa asked Rafael.**

 **"Our circus has an opening for a ballet act," Rafael answered Lisa. "and our Evie is** _ **perfect**_ **for it!"**

 **"Would you like to join your birth parents' circus?" Linda asked Evie.**

 **"Oh wow! Would I? You bet I would!" Evie exclaimed.**

 **"That's good, because there is a spot in the troupe with your name on it!" Linda said.**

 **"Then, I accept!" Evie exclaimed.**

 **Lisa could see the expression on Evie's face.**

 **"But?" Lisa asked Evie.**

 **"It's just that," Evie told Lisa truthfully. "I didn't bring any of my ballet costumes with me, and, I didn't bring a lot of clothes with me."**

 **"Don't worry, Evie," Linda said. "I will send you the rest of your wardrobe."**

 **"Thank you, Linda." Evie said.**

 **"And in the meantime," Lisa said to Evie. "you may use some of the clothes your aunt Melanie and I wore when we were your age."**

 **"Okay, Mom." Evie agreed.**

 **"Come with me, Evie," Risa said. "we're going to the costume tent so you can change for your first ever performance."**

 **"Thanks, Risa." Evie said.**

 **Risa led Evie to the costume tent to change for her own circus act.**

 **Once she was dressed in her costume, Evie danced into the big top.**

 **"That's my girl!" Lisa exclaimed.**

 **Everyone applauded for Evie's ballet act when she was through.**


	23. The Missing Guitar Mystery Part 1

**The Missing Guitar Mystery Part 1**

 **A few days later, it was a Saturday as Risa exited her bedroom with her riding helmet in hand.**

 **"See you later, Mom, Dad, and Evie," Risa called. "I'm going for a ride!"**

 **"Hold on there, Risa!" Rafael called.**

 **Risa turned to face her father, "What is it?" she asked**

 **"What about your lunch?" Rafael asked.**

 **"Don't worry, Dad," Risa said. "I have it with me... a tuna salad sandwich on toasted whole grain bread with a side of cucumber slices and ranch dressing in a container in my backpack."**

 **"Good work." Rafael said to Risa.**

 **"Don't forget about your riding lesson at Pine Hollow, Ri!" Lisa called.**

 **"I won't!" Risa called back.**

 **While Risa was on her ride and while Rafael, Evie, and Lisa were rehearsing in the big top tent, Norville sneaked into the Atwood family's trailer, raced into Risa's bedroom, rummaged through her closet, and grabbed what he was looking for.**

 **What Norville was looking for was Risa's guitar and its case.**

 **Norville quickly high tailed it out of the Atwood family's trailer with the guitar in its case strapped around his left shoulder.**

 **What Norville did not count on was an infrared camera catching him on video taking Risa's guitar.**

 **When she came back from her ride, Risa saw that her guitar and case were missing.**

 **"Oh my gosh!" Risa called out.**

 **Risa raced out to the circus grounds where she found Lisa and Evie hanging clean laundry on the clotheslines.**

 **Evie could see the expression on Risa's face.**

 **"Risa, what's wrong," Evie said. "you look as if you've seen a ghost!"**

 **"Evie, did you take my guitar and its case?" Risa asked.**

 **"No! I didn't take your guitar and its case, Risa," Evie defended. "how could you accuse me of such a thing!"**

 **"Because, it is missing! It isn't in my bedroom!" Risa answered.**

 **"Now now, Ri, calm down," Lisa said. "and think about where you had it last."**

 **"The last place I had it," Risa answered Lisa. "was in my bedroom, I had put my guitar in its case and put the case in my closet just before hitting the sack last night."**

 **Rafael came out to the circus grounds from the office that he shared with Lisa.**

 **"What happened?" Rafael asked.**

 **"We must have had a break in while Risa was on her ride and while the rest of us rehearsed for tomorrow night's show." Lisa told Rafael.**

 **"What was taken?" Rafael asked.**

 **"My guitar and its case, Dad." Risa answered.**

 **"I'd like to know what kind of slime mold would do something like that to you, Ri?" Evie asked.**

 **"Ri, where in your bedroom do you keep your guitar when you're not practicing," Rafael said. "it will give us a good idea of who took it and how to catch him or her in the act."**

 **"I keep it in my closet when I'm not practicing, Dad." Risa answered truthfully.**


	24. The Missing Guitar Mystery Part 2

**The Missing Guitar Mystery Part 2**

 **"Okay," Rafael said to Risa. "now we're getting somewhere!"**

 **Evie, Rafael, and Lisa quickly followed Risa who took off for her bedroom at a run.**

 **When they caught up to her, Risa was busy hanging all of her usual clothes back in her closet that needed to be hung.**

 **"Risa? Don't you have a riding lesson to get ready for?" Lisa asked.**

 **"I can't think about a riding lesson right now, Mom," Risa said. "not while I have a messy bedroom to clean."**

 **"I'll help you clean your room, Ri." Evie offered.**

 **Risa hung her red winter jacket up, "Thanks, Evie, but I have a system that works for me." she said.**

 **"If I help you with cleaning your room," Evie offered. "we might be able to find some sort of clue to our suspect."**

 **Risa knew she had been defeated.**

 **"Okay, you may help me clean," Risa said. "you can start with my bookcase."**

 **"I'm all over it." Evie said to Risa.**

 **Evie began putting books back on Risa's bookcase.**

 **Risa looked up from hanging her hangable clothing items, and she saw a black camera with something inside it.**

 **"Hey, Evie! Over here," Risa called. "I might have just found a clue!"**

 **Evie ran over to Risa's location after putting the final book back on Risa's bookcase.**

 **"What manner of a clue did you find?" Evie asked Risa.**

 **"Scooter put infrared security cameras in every room of every trailer except for the bathroom," Risa pointed out. "for obvious reasons, look! Up there!"**

 **Evie looked up and saw the camera above Risa's closet.**

 **"Good eyes, Ri," Evie exclaimed. "maybe it's got a tape inside of it!"**

 **"There's only one way to find out," Risa said to Evie. "I'll give you a boost."**

 **"Okay." Evie said.**

 **Risa gave Evie a boost and the twins got the tape from the camera in Risa's bedroom.**

 **"We've got the tape," Risa said to Evie triumphantly. "now we just need to find Mom and Dad."**


	25. The Missing Guitar Mystery Part 3

**The Missing Guitar Mystery Part 3**

 **"We'll find them, just as soon as we finish cleaning up after our slob of a guest!" Evie reminded Risa.**

 **"Oh, yeah," Risa said. "that's right."**

 **Once they finished tidying Risa's bedroom up, Risa and Evie grabbed the tape and got set to work on finding Lisa and Rafael.**

 **First, Risa and Evie checked their parents' office.**

 **"Any sign of either Mom or Dad?" Evie asked Risa.**

 **"Negative," Risa answered Evie. "they're not in here."**

 **"Well, it looks like we will just have to keep searching for them." Evie said to Risa.**

 **They looked in every tent and performer trailer except for two.**

 **"Where are they?" Risa asked.**

 **"I don't know, Ri," Evie yawned. "but I need some shut eye."**

 **"You go back to our trailer and rest," Risa said to Evie. "I'll take things from here."**

 **"Okay." Evie said.**

 **Evie went back to the Atwood family's trailer, while Lisa knocked on the front door of the Cooper McEntire family's trailer.**

 **The door swung open as Shane came out.**

 **"Risa," Shane asked. "what's going on?"**

 **"Where are my mom and dad," Risa asked Shane. "I have a surveillance tape from the camera in my bedroom to show them."**

 **"They can be found in Sam Dalton's trailer." Shane answered Risa.**

 **"The juggler? Thank you so much!" Risa exclaimed.**

 **"You're most welcome." Shane called out to Risa.**

 **Risa ran to the juggler's trailer's front door and knocked.**

 **Risa heard a man sneezing, "Come in." the man called.**

 **Risa entered the man's trailer.**

 **"Excuse me a second, Mister Dalton, I need to borrow my mom and dad for a few moments." Risa said.**

 **"You may go." Sam said.**

 **By the time Risa, Lisa, and Rafael got back to the Atwood family's trailer, Evie had had her shut eye time.**

 **So the four of them saw what was on the surveillance tape.**

 **"I can't believe it," Lisa exclaimed. "Neville Cowlin's son, Norville is the one who broke in!"**

 **"And he's also the one who made a mess of my bedroom!" Risa agreed.**

 **"And he stole Ri's guitar, just like his dad stole my guitar!" Rafael exclaimed.**

 **Evie studied the security footage again.**

 **"How do you know this guy, Ri," Evie asked. "and why did he make off with your guitar?"**


	26. Norville Caught At The Pawnshop

**Norville Caught At The Pawnshop**

 **"His name is Norville Cowlin, his family have a fierce rivalry with us," Risa answered Evie. "I know him from Pine Hollow."**

 **"I see," Evie said to Risa. "so, where is he taking your guitar?"**

 **"The only way to find out, Evie," Risa answered. "is to find out."**

 **The Atwood family raced after Norville.**

 **They quickly found Norville at the local pawnshop, setting the guitar in its case on the counter and waiting to be paid.**

 **"Not so fast, Norville Cowlin!" Lisa exclaimed.**

 **"That's right," Rafael and Evie agreed. "you stole Ri's guitar from our carivan!"**

 **"Oh? There must be some mistake." Norville said to the four members of the Atwood family, feigning innocence.**

 **"Mistake? Ha," Risa scoffed. "I see no mistake here!"**

 **"Now, hand over Ri's guitar and case," Rafael said to Norville firmly. "or else!"**

 **Norville wasn't too happy, "Or else, what?" he asked Rafael in a challenging manner.**

 **"Or else, we will call the police," Rafael continued. "and they will take you to jail!"**

 **Norville handed the guitar case back to Risa, "Here! Take it! Anything to keep me out of jail!" he said to her.**

 **The next day, Risa arrived at Pine Hollow just in time for her lesson.**


	27. Double Duty For Risa

**Double Duty For Risa**

 **"Where is Norville?" Risa asked.**

 **"After hearing that Norville tried to pawn your guitar and guitar case after stealing them," Katie told Risa. "Maxi and Minnie banned him from riding here."**

 **"Excellent." Risa said, mounting Spirit.**

 **"I'm glad to see that you've returned to Pine Hollow, Risa." a gentle voice said.**

 **Risa turned to the voice's owner, "It sure is nice to be back, Brian." she said.**

 **"Oh great, that gypsy's daughter is back! Only this time, I think I'm seeing a matching set!" Vera said rudely.**

 **"You must be Vera DiAngelo Mucahy," Evie said. "I'm Evangeline Atwood but my family and friends just call me Evie."**

 **"** _ **Your**_ **kind shouldn't be mixing with** _ **my**_ **kind!" Vera said to Evie coolly.**

 **"Oh? And what's** _ **that**_ **supposed to mean?" Evie asked Vera in surprise.**

 **"It means," Vera said to Evie. "that you are not worthy of my friendship."**

 **"Oh, so I see." Evie said to Vera, sighing sadly.**

 **That night on the grounds of the The Wandering Star Circus in the Atwood family's trailer just before the show, Lisa walked up to Evie's opened bedroom door.**

 **"Evie, it's almost time for your act," Lisa called. "you had better go to the costume tent to change!"**

 **"I can't go on tonight," Evie sobbed uncontrollably. "Risa can do my act for me! I'll never be able to show my face around Vera DiAngelo Mucahy ever again because of what happened at Pine Hollow today during Risa's riding lesson!"**

 **Risa passed by Evie's bedroom.**

 **"But Evie," Risa asked out of protest. "how can I possibly do your ballet act when I have never taken ballet lessons in my life?"**

 **"You can do it, Ri," Evie said. "I will always have faith in you."**

 **"Okay, you win," Risa said to Evie. "I'll do your act for you tonight... I'll just be way too exhausted after pulling double duty is all."**


	28. Risa's First Ballet Act

**Risa's First Ballet Act**

 **When the show in the big top tent began, Shane was filling in for Rafael as ringmaster so that Rafael and Lisa could perform their horseback routine.**

 **"And now for our first act," Shane called out. "you know them! You love them! The Amazing Lisa and Rafael Atwood!"**

 **Rafael on Diablo's back and Lisa on the back of Lady Louise began their routine.**

 **"Oh my gosh," Katie exclaimed. "I had no idea that Risa and Evie's mom and dad were performers too!"**

 **"Me neither! They're really good!" Brian commented.**

 **When Rafael and Lisa finished their act, everyone applauded.**

 **When it was Risa's turn, she didn't mess up once.**

 **Everyone applauded for Risa's ballet performance.**

 **When it was time for her usual act, Risa did better than her usual best.**

 **Everyone applauded for Risa.**

 **At the end of the show, Katie, Brian, Jason, Demi, Sara, Christina, and Anastasia ran up to Risa.**

 **"Risa," Katie said. "we're all going to JB's to celebrate!"**

 **"Okay," Risa said to Katie. "just let me grab Evie first."**


	29. Celebration At JB's

**Celebration At JB's**

 **"You do what you have to do." Katie said to Risa.**

 **Risa ran for the trailer where she lived with her family.**

 **Risa then went inside and went to Evie's bedroom door which was now closed.**

 **"Hey, Evie! We're all going to JB's to celebrate," Risa called. "would you like to come with us?"**

 **"Do you know if Vera will be there, Risa?" Evie asked.**

 **"I'll ask Brian if Vera will be at JB's." Risa answered Evie.**

 **"Thank you, Ri." Evie said.**

 **Risa went back to the big top tent to check with Brian.**

 **"Brian, will Vera be at JB's tonight?" Risa asked.**

 **"No, Risa," Brian confirmed. "however, Jason will be there."**

 **Risa went back to Evie's bedroom.**

 **"What did Brian say?" Evie asked Risa.**

 **"Brian said that Vera won't be a JB's," Risa answered Evie. "so, will you come with us?"**

 **"Try and stop me!" Evie answered.**

 **At JB's, the seven members of the Saddle Club along with Evie and Jason found a long table to sit at.**

 **Chewie came up to them.**

 **"May I recommend the lemon bars, they're the newest item on our menu." Chewie said.**

 **"What do you guys think," Evie asked. "would you like to give the lemon bars a try?"**

 **"Lemon bars sound delicious to me." Risa said.**

 **"Me too." everyone else agreed.**

 **"Chewie, one order of lemon bars for the table." Evie ordered.**

 **"Coming right up." Chewie said, quickly leaving to prepare the order.**


	30. Evie Learns To Ride

**Evie Learns To Ride**

 **While Chewie was out of earshot, Evie turned to Risa.**

 **"Ri?" Evie asked.**

 **"Yes, Evie, what is it?" Risa answered.**

 **"Do you think Mom and Dad would sign me up for riding lessons at Pine Hollow too?" Evie asked Risa.**

 **"Are you sure you want to learn how to ride?" Risa asked Evie.**

 **"Of course I'm sure!" Evie answered Risa.**

 **"Then, I'll ask Mom and Dad about it when we get home tonight." Risa said.**

 **The next day, Lisa and Evie were in Maxine and Jeanne's office signing Evie up for riding lessons while Risa had her riding lesson.**

 **"Hi, Maxi, hi, Minnie, my Evie would like to take riding lessons." Lisa said.**

 **"Very well, Ms. Atwood," Jeanne said to Lisa. "let's finalize the paperwork."**

 **While Lisa signed Evie up, Evie thought she would explore Pine Hollow a little more.**

 **After the paperwork was done and Lisa left, Maxine found Evie in the stable looking at the horses.**

 **"What beautiful horses!" Evie exclaimed.**

 **"Those horses are beautiful, yes," Maxine told Evie truthfully. "but they're more for Pine Hollow's advanced riders."**

 **"Like my sister's Spirit and my mother's Lady Louise and my father's Diablo?" Evie asked Maxine.**

 **"All fine examples of horses for advanced riders!" Maxine said to Evie.**

 **"Then, who am I supposed to ride?" Evie asked Maxine.**

 **Maxine thought about Evie's question really hard before answering it.**


	31. Risa Plays Cupid

**Risa Plays Cupid**

 **"I'm going to put you on Freckles today," Maxi said to Evie. "like her father, Patch, she's a push-button pony."**

 **"Push-button?" Evie asked Maxi, she was uncertain.**

 **"That just means she doesn't spook too easily." a girl explained.**

 **"Who are you?" Evie asked the girl.**

 **"Oh! Where are my manners," the girl exclaimed. "my name is Demetria Arista Biggins Atherton, but my friends just call me Demi."**

 **"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Demi," Evie exclaimed. "I'm Evie Atwood!"**

 **After the riding lesson, Risa saw Jason staring at Evie in the lounge.**

 **"You really like Evie, don't you, Jason?" Risa asked.**

 **"When you put it that way, Risa," Jason sighed. "I guess I do."**

 **"Well," Risa said to Jason. "I can set things up for you."**

 **"Would you really do that for me?" Jason asked Risa.**

 **"Of course," Risa answered Jason. "after all, that's what friends are for."**

 **"Thanks, Risa." Jason said.**

 **Risa went over to the sofa where Evie sat with her sketchbook.**

 **"Hi, Risa, we had a good riding lesson, Freckles was flying!" Evie announced.**

 **"Evie, Jason wants to go out with you... like on an actual date." Risa said.**

 **"He** _ **really**_ **said** _ **that**_ **?" Evie asked Risa.**

 **"Yes, he did." Risa answered Evie.**

 **"Oh my gosh," Evie exclaimed. "I have to get ready! What am I going to wear?"**

 **"Don't worry, Evie," Risa offered. "I'll help you get ready for your date."**

 **At the Atwood residence in the Wandering Star Circus, Risa was helping Evie get ready for her date with Jason, when Rafael walked up to Evie's bedroom door.**

 **"Evie, when you return from your date," Rafael said. "your mom and I have something very serious to talk to you and Risa about."**

 **"Okay, Dad." Evie said.**

 **Suddenly, there came a knock on the front door.**

 **"Hey, Evie, are you ready to go?" Jason asked from the other side of the front door.**

 **"That'll be Jason," Evie said. "I'll catch you later!"**

 **"We'll talk later, Evie!" Rafael said.**

 **"Have a good time, Evie." Risa added.**

 **"I will, Ri," Evie called. "and thanks again!"**


	32. Brian And The Sad Good Bye

**Brian And The Sad Good Bye**

 **An hour later, Evie came back from her date with Jason.**

 **Lisa, Rafael, and Risa were sitting in the living room waiting for her.**

 **"How was your date?" Lisa asked Evie curiously.**

 **"Jason and I went to his house for dinner and to watch a movie on video." Evie answered Lisa.**

 **"I'm glad you had a good date, Evie," Rafael said. "but right now, we need to sit down to talk."**

 **"What did you want to talk to Risa and me about?" Evie asked Lisa and Rafael.**

 **"Are we going to have a show tomorrow night?" Risa asked Rafael and Lisa.**

 **"Yes we will," Lisa answered Risa. "and it will be our final show in Willow Creek."**

 **"I guess that means that I will have to say good bye to Brian." Risa said.**

 **"And, I guess that means that I will have to say good bye to Jason too." Evie agreed.**

 **"That's right." Rafael said.**

 **The next night after the show, Evie and Risa caught up with Brian and Jason.**

 **Jason took the news quite well, but Brian felt like he had his heart ripped from his chest.**

 **"I am really going to miss you, Risa." Brian said.**

 **"Dry your eyes, Brian," Risa said. "this isn't good bye."**

 **"It isn't?" Brian asked Risa.**

 **"Of course not," Risa said to Brian. "this is only 'I will see you again'."**

 **Jess and Shane came up to Risa and Evie.**

 **"Your mother and father could use a hand with packing up the horses."**

 **"We're on top of it!" Risa said.**

 **"Will you say good bye to Freckles for me, Jason?" Evie asked.**

 **"Of course I will!" Jason exclaimed**

 **"Evie, hurry," Risa called out. "it's almost time for us to leave!"**

 **"Okay." Evie said.**

 **While Risa and Evie were helping pack the carivan, Brian watched on.**

 **"I will see you again, Risa." Brian said.**


End file.
